He Who Talks Heavy
by SecondCityRenegade
Summary: Dash Wilder, and Scott Dawson have been on a roll as the NXT Tag Team Champions. But with a lot of time together on the road, the two find that will all the stress and long hours doing live performances, they find that maybe they need a little R&R, and maybe they'll find it in in each other. [SLASH: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]


**I'M BAAACK! Hopefully some of you actually missed me. But with having to work a lot and do training, I hadn't had a lot of time to actually upload anything. Until now. I'm planing on trying to get myself on a schedule so you all can enjoy my writings.  
** **And like always, I do not own Dash or Scott. I wish I did, but you know. XD Enjoy and do leave some feedback. Love you all. 3**

* * *

The furious sound of forceful impact filled the arena; Similar to hearing a car crash, or heavy object hitting solid ground. The referee quickly moved into place, to verify the legal pin.  
"1...2...3..."  
The referee signaled for the bell to ring, as Dash climbed off of his helpless victim, and started shouting at the crowd; Much like a dog barking at anything that moves.  
Scott, the long time friend and tag team partner of Dash, climbed back into the ring an stood beside his friend, putting an arm around Dash's broad shoulders. He too shouted at the crowd in a loud tone of voice. The referee handed the duo their respective titles.

They both stepped back and raised the titles skyward, in a prideful manner.  
Both men stepped out of the ring, titles now in their hands as they scampered up the ramp to the locker room area. Dash and Scott, both dripping sweat bulbs, made their way backstage. They flashed one another smile, and clinked titles in celebration. Scott slowed down to adjust his knee-pads, which were almost off his knees. As he raised his head up, as to see where Dash was, his eyes were instantly glued; Glued to the backside of Dash, whose ass cheeks were jiggling in the most provocative manner.  
"Am I really?"  
Scott asked himself, as he stood upright, removing his eyes from his friends backside, right before Dash turned to him. He was standing with a smile, and clutching his half of the tag belts.  
"After you, my man."

Dash opened the locker room door, as Scott walked inside, the other man following behind and shutting the door. Scott stopped for a moment, as silently locked the door. He then walked over to his locker, where Dash was in close proximity. Scott couldn't help but chuckle, as his voice filled the room.  
"What are you chuckling about?"  
Dash asked inquisitively, as he popped open the door to his locker. Scott felt his scruffy cheeks warm up, as he too popped open is locker, turning his head so his voice could be heard.  
"Me? Just uh... You know, laughing at those idiots we just squashed."  
He replied swiftly, in a calm tone of voice. Dash smirked to himself, and also chuckling out loud.  
"Those guys didn't even know what to do. It was hilarious."  
Scott smiled as he made eye contact with Dash; Eyes glued to one another, like prey and predator.

Scott noticed a small tint of cherry red on Dash's cheeks. This caused the pair to quickly look away from one another. An awkward silence filled the locker room, as the pair quickly grabbed their shower items from their bags, setting them on their respective benches. Scott carefully glanced over to Dash once more. He watched the sweaty, muscular man take off his boots, knee pads and socks. His eyes grew huge at the sigh of his tag team partner placing his hands on his trunks. Scott licked his lips as he saw bare skin begin to reveal itself, along with what appeared to be a black strap of sorts, with illegible wording on it.  
"That's...That's a thong."  
Scott thought to himself, as he gently bit down on the corner of his lip at the idea of Dash in a thong. He slowly and silently began to take off his own knee pads and boots, not breaking eye contact for a second.

Scott wasn't too sure why he had taken a sudden interest in Dash, but all the time on the road alone, the stress of shows and the wear and tear of wrestling often got one down, lonely and restless. He wasn't fighting these feelings though, and he wasn't bothered by this for one second. To Scott, this felt right; Felt natural in every sense.  
Before Scott could turn his view from Dash, he saw him turn around while pulling up his trunks. He caught Scott staring at him with an intense set of eyes, and an expression that read he was lost in thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Scott. Man, uh.. I.."  
Dash stuttered the words out, knowing his friend had caught sight of the thong he was indeed wearing. There he stood, an expression of embarrassment on his face, but not Scott; It was the opposite for him. He smirked as he stood up and approached Dash. He leaned on the lockers and stood behind him. Dash hastily turned around to face Scott, a tint of red on his bristly cheeks showed a sign of embarrassment.  
"Listen man, I can explain everything."  
Before Dash could finish his sentence, Scott would raise his hand, causing Dash to go silent. So as there was no more words escaping Dash's lips, he lowered his hand and spoke.

"Listen. Don't worry about it. I just didn't think I'd see that kind of thing on you."  
Scott explained, a soft chuckle in his voice, leaning in a bit closer to the already anxious Dash.  
"W-What the hell are you talking about, Scott?"  
He asked his partner, in a very nervous tone to this voice as he grabbed on the folded towel, set neatly inside of his locker.  
"Well Dash, I won't keep it a secret any more. I have been looking at you. And by that, I mean, looking at you like you were a living masterpiece. I'm serious man, that's the honest truth."  
"Hold on.. Wait, what? You've been doing that? Are you... Are you trying to say something to me, Scott? Which if you are, you can tell me anything, we are best friends."

Those words from Dash, seemed to put Scott at ease. He sighed with relief as he stared at Dash.  
"Dash, I have feelings for you for you. There I said it. But,"  
In a clairvoyant like manner, Scott would once again raise a hand outward, but his time a sole finger would be pressed onto the lips of Dash.  
"Let me just do, rather than talk."  
Within a matter of seconds, Scott stepped close to Dash and pressed himself up again the other sweaty man; Lips almost grazing, and Scott's hands tracing the curvaceous sides.  
This sensation brought a cherry red blush to the cheeks of Dash. He was now placing his hands on the bare upper chest of Scott without hesitation.  
"So... This is what you meant?"

Dash would ask in a soft spoken tone of voice, as he stared at the other man, who was pressing against him even more. He could feel the fabric of Scott's trunks on parts of his bare skin. But no words would come from Scott; Only a smile and a soft chuckle would be heard as he left a hand curve to the muscular backside of Dash. The pair now locked eyes with one another, like school children having a staring contest.  
"I'll be honest jack, I was afraid you would be against this."  
Scot said in a soft spoken voice, allowing his fingers to caress the bare skin of Dash.  
"Scott, never. Believe it or not, I have been having the same thoughts and feelings you do. And I mean that."  
Dash's reply was like a symphony to Scott; The twang in his voice and those ever so calm words. Scott didn't want to stop hearing this sweet song that came in the form of Dash's voice.

"Why don't you..."  
Scott said and then abruptly paused, as he released his hands and stepped back a bit, leaning against the lockers and staring Dash up and down.  
"Why don't you show me what you are wearing under those trunks?"  
He asked, a smirk now drawing itself across his lips as he stared Dash up in down.  
Dash would feel his cheeks instantly grow warm, as he bit down on his lip, slowing sliding his fingers inside of his trunks.  
"Ask, and you shall receive."  
He said to Scott, as he turned his back to the other man. Gripping the very tight fabric of his trunks, Dash slid them off of his hips, all the way down till they hit the floor and he could step out of them. Before the eyes of Scott, was a perky and plump ass, clad in a black thong with the words "No Flips, Just Fists" on the waist. He eagerly licked his lips, the sight was tantalizing; Much like how a dog salivates at the sight of food.

Scott felt his member begin to harden and grow out, stretching the crotch of his trunks. Dash turned around slightly to see the wild expression on Scott's face.  
"Well damn. You must of been biting at the bit to see all this."  
Dash said to Scott, his voice filled full of lust. The sound drove Scott insane, his eyes rolling in a crazed manner.  
"Dash, Dash, Dash... You have no idea how badly I wanted to see this. Hell jack, I've wanted you in the worst way you could imagine."  
He explained to Dash, licking his lips like a cat licking at his chops. The sight of Scott practically falling all over him, pleased Dash very much.  
"Scott you're a bad man."  
He said as he turned and walked towards him, until he was close enough to be at a teasing distance.  
"So bad, I think you should have some rewards of appreciation."  
Dash stated with a villainous smirk across his lips, lowering his hand and rubbing it against the already hardened member of Scott.

At the feeling of Dash's touch, Scott leaned back against the steel of the locker, softly whimpering. Dash then leaned in close as he could, pressing himself against the other man.  
Scott devilishly grinned as he reached behind Dash, and firmly grabbed his partner's bare ass cheeks firmly in his hands. The result was a smirk and moan from Dash, as Scott continuously squeezed.  
"I have waited and wanted this for a very, very long time, man."  
"Oh believe me jack, I've wanted to this more than you could possibly fathom."  
Without a delay, the pair leaned in and crashed their lips against one another, their eyes tightly shut and hands running rampant. The heat between the pair quickly grew; The kisses deeper and more passionate, not so subtle moans from both men, and hands traveling over each others bare upper body.

Dash slowly moved his hand down to the waist of Scott, gripping his trunks and tugging roughly at the fabric. He broke the kiss for a moment, and kept his eyes closed.  
"Take this stuff off, and get me out of this string.."  
He said to Scott, gasping for air like he ran a marathon. With eyes still shut and smirk crossing Scott's lips, he took Dash's hands in his and slowly slid down his trunks. The fabric of the tights eventually fell to Scott's feet. He was now naked, his hard and throbbing member exposed to the warm air of the locker room.  
"Turn around for me. I want a damn good view while I take that string off you."  
Scott said in a rough, and commanding tone of voice, as he opened his eyes to see Dash had just opened his; The hazel orbs staring deeply at him, and a sexual smirk included.

Without further instruction, Dash took a step back and spun around, his ass cheeks jiggling as he did. The pupils of Scott's eyes grew huge at the sight before him, as he leaned forward and gripped the waistline of the thong. Eager to remove the fabric, he slowly pulled the thong from Dash's skin, letting it fall to his feet on it's own. Now the two men were bare naked.  
Scott would feel a moisture running down the thick vein of his cock; He knew it was precum escaping the slit of his head.  
Dash spun around hastily, and slammed Scott around the lockers once more, pressing his naked body to his partner's bare body. This forced a deep moan to escaped the lips of Scott, as he wrapped his arms around the hips of Dash, his hands once again groping the pump ass cheeks of Dash.

"Damn Scott, you're a little naughty; So naughty I'm loving it."  
He said with a smirk on his lips, as he began to grind against Scott, a friction being created from each man's rock hard cocks rubbing against one another.  
"Holy~... Ugh, babe."  
Scott sweetly moaned sweetly, throwing his head back and rolling his eyes shut. Dash grinned at the sight of the other man, groaning and being pleased.  
"Babe huh? I think I like that."  
Dash retorted in a teasing tone of voice, as he dropped down to his knees. Scott still hadn't opened his eyes to see the change of position. This was a perfect moment for Dash.  
He closely watched Scott's member throb wildly; The sight caused Dash to lick his lips.

Carefully wrapping his hands around the bare waist of Scott, he slowly lifted himself up. A few deep breaths escaped him, as Dash smirked and leaned forward with an open mouth, enveloping the pre-cum laden cock of Scott. He was unaware of what Dash was doing, until he felt the warmth of Dash's mouth, this caused a lustful and pleasured moan to escape the lungs of Scott.  
"Son of a.. Oh my god, Dash."  
Scott moaned out loud, as he placed a hand on his forehead, while Dash slowly began to bob up and down on Scott's member, causing another moan to come from Scott.  
"Damn it... Dash, baby."  
Scott moaned again, not being able to grip anything around him. He clawed at the metal locker relentlessly, as Dash kept sucking and bobbing faster, the occasional slurp and moan from Dash as he teasingly sucked on the head of Scott's cock.

Scott moaned continuously, rubbing his head over and over, while Dash continued to bob up and down, slurping on Scott's member.  
"Ohhh, babe. Send me over the edge just once will you?"  
He asked in a begging manner to the man, whom was currently sweetly sucking on the head of Scott's cock. Dash lifted his head form Scott's member and stoop up. He hasitly pressed his lips to the other man, the two moaning at the same time.  
Scott kissed his partner back deeply, slowly introducing his tongue into Dash's warm mouth. Feeling the warm tongue, Dash opened his mouth more and and felt his partner's tongue start to dart about his mouth.

This is what the pair needed. All the stress, the matches and seemingly endless driving; All forgotten in the passion. Not a soul would disturb them either, as the door to their locker room was locked.  
"Man, I hope you're loving this as I."  
Scott said to the other man, as he pulled away and opened his eyes, only to see that Dash opened his eyes as well; The brown orbs staring deeply at him.  
"Oh I am, jack. But I think you and I, are just getting started. I know what you want and crave. I know how badly you have been wanting at me, Scott."  
Dash said in a sexual tone of voice, stroking Scott's member slowly, which drew a smirk across Scott's face.

"Boy, I'd hope that wasn't all. Because truth be told Dash,"  
Scott paused as he briefly peered behind Dash, and started at the perfectly rounded ass cheeks of Dash. He cracked a smile at the sight, then looked back at Dash.  
"That very, very, perfect ass of yours? I'm dying to know just how good that feels."  
The words from Scott rolled off his tongue like silk, causing a slight blush to come across the bearded face of Dash. He slowly continued to pump Scott's member between his hand, which caused Scott to softly moan in pleasure.

Scott felt rushes of pleasure rush through his body, and thoughts of ecstasy would would relentlessly pelt his mind. These thoughts weren't normal for Scott, but at the same time, he knew it felt normal, and he needed Dash in the worst way.  
"Dying to feel huh? I think, you want something more than a feel."  
Dash stated with a smooth tone of voice, as he released Scott's member from his warm hand. He leaned in close, grinning devilishly and pressing his naked body against Scott's, teasingly grinding on him.  
"Ugh! Damn it, Dash. You're such a tease."  
Scott replied, enveloping Dash in his muscular arms, and pressing his lips to Dash's, tightly shutting his eyes, while Dash did the same.

Dash sweetly moaned as he spun him and Scott around, so that he was not backed against the cold steel of the lockers. This pleased Scott as he briefly moved his hands up the muscular back of his tag team partner. Scott waned to feel more dominate, he craved to see dash quiver and moan in submission. He deepend the shared kiss, with more passion, and introducing his tongue once again. This action was met with a response in the form of a deep, and satisfied moan. The world seemed to freeze around the two, as they were locked in a moment of lust and passion; Cheeks brushing, tongues grazing against each other.

Friction was being created by grinding, and moans growing louder and sweeter with each passing. Scott knew he wanted to take not just himself, but Dash, over the limit; Passed the barrier of comfort. He slowly pulled his lips away and opened his eyes, as he leaned in towards Dash's ear with a smirk, as he began to whisper in a sensual tone.  
"Dash, you are driving me absolutely crazy. I want.. No, I need to make love to you. I need to see you shiver and shake."  
Dash immediately felt goosebumps crawl on his, his breathing hastening and heart now racing.  
The thought of Scott dominating him in a powerful manner, caused his member to leak a large bead of precum.

"Oh.. Scott, take me. take me now, please!"  
He said to Scott in a voice filled with desperation and a twinge of moaning. A sudden groan sounded from Scott, as he rolled his eyes shut in a crazed manner.  
"Dash.. I can't help myself now."  
Without warning, Scott roughly grabbed the together man, and forcefully spun him so his backside was exposed. Scott was now grinding his member in the crevice of Dash's plump ass cheeks. A loud moan of satisfaction would be heard form Dash, which made Scott grin.

"Shit, babe you animal."  
Scott heard the moaned words from Dash and chuckled. He wanted to show Dash just how much of an animal he could possibly be towards him.  
"First things first; I want a taste."  
He said as he dropped down his knees, and stared in awe. Those tantalizing cheeks were nw going to be on Scott's face. Without hesitation, Scott spread the plump ass cheeks and buried his face deep in between Dash's ass cheeks.  
"Shit! Scott, I'm so ready for you."  
Dash said with a moaned voice, breathing even faster, as he took his own member into his hand and pumped it.

With a smirk on his lips, Scott opened his mouth and started to tongue at the pink rim, moaning as the feeling of the outside of Dash's entrance scrapped against his tongue. Dash would moan sweetly at the feeling of Scott's warm tongue, running against his hole. He felt dominated, dirty and he loved every second. Scott smirked again, scraping his tongue against the skin of dash's cheeks, then back to teasing the closed entrance.  
"Ahhh. Uurrgghh. Babe, don't tease me like that."  
Dash begged and moaned, not knowing his words would fall on deaf ears; Scott was reveling in the taste of the other man, his hands caressing the bare and plump ass cheeks of Dash.

"Mmm."  
Those were the only words and sound that was coming from Scott, as he now started to push his tongue into tight heat of Dash. He squeezed the plump ass cheeks more, and grinned hearing Dash moan in a completely different tone.  
"Son of a - Uhhh, Scott that feels so damn good."  
Dash groaned, desperately grabbing at anything he could get a grip on. Scott allowed himself to taste Dash, and dart his tongue in and out of Dash's now moist entrance. This sensation drove Dash insane; His tight entrance being licked and tasted was all a euphoric event.

After a few more pumps and tastes, Scott removed himself from the pump bum and stood up straight, wiping his mouth clean.  
"Dash. Babe, you have such a unique and delicious taste."  
Scott said to his partner, as Dash looked back and smirked, his filled with a lustful glint.  
"You have a way with that tongue. Who would of known you could do that."  
Dash said as he licked his lips and spun back around to face Scott.  
"So, now that I got that delicious hole opened more..."  
Scott paused for a moment, as he grabbed Dash tightly and spun him around, roughly pressing his chest to the locker.

This caused Dash to moan in submission; This is what Dash needed and wanted all along. That dirty feeling was coming back to him, and he didn't want it to leave.  
"I think, I'm ready to give you some sweet, sweet, loving."  
Scott said sexually as he spun himself and dash around, as they were now facing the bench.  
Scott walked a bit and seated himself on the bench, licking his lips in lust. Dash grinned as he knew what Scott had in mind, and was wanting; He saw the upright and throbbing cock of Scott, just practically begging for stimulation.

"Ohh, damn Scott. you perfect man."  
Without further delay, Dash stepped to his partner and positioned himself and positioned himself on Scott. Using his right hand, Dash gripped Scott's member gently, he aligned the head with his entrance. As soon as he felt the tip start to penetrate him, he straddled the other man and slowly lowered himself on Scott's member. Scott placed his hands on the hips of dash, moaning as he felt his hard cock fully penetrate Dash's entrance.  
"Ohh, shit your huge."

Dash whimpered as he adjusted himself to sit comfortably, and began to moan softly. Scott knew this wasn't wrong; It was right in every single ay and form.  
"Before i go, you need to know something important, Dash."  
While softly hissing, Dash looked at Scott while gasping for air, and eyes filled with a shimmer of ecstasy.  
"What Scott? Tell me. You can tell me anything. We're best friends."  
Scott didn't hesitate after he heard those words from the lips of Dash.  
"I love you."

He said in reply to Dash, staring at him with a pleasured, but loving stare. Dash hissed once more, but smiled at Scott.  
"I love you too."  
After hearing the reply, Scott shut his eyes and crashed his lips onto Dash's. A loud moan came from Dash, as he kissed back with an intense amount of passion. With his hands on Dash' hips, and lips locked in a kiss of passion, Scott began to thrust his member upward into Dash. He groaned at the tightness of his partner, as he pulled away from Dash's lips, while still thrusting upward.  
"God... Babe you're so tight."  
Scott groaned to Dash, as he gasped for air; Dash was doing the same, but he was also moaning sweetly.

"Ssshit, you have a huge dick babe. Oh god!"

Dash whimpered and moaned, his body coursing with pulses of pleasure, mixed with small jolts of pain form the ring of muscles being stretched by Scott's large member. Scott pulled himself back and smirked at the lust filled expression drawn upon Dash's face.  
"Argh, babe. You are so hot right now. Especially with that -"  
"Shut up and make love to me."  
Dash abruptly said, as he reached behind his neck and pulled Scott forward, desperately kissing him and moaning from the now pleasurable thrusts. Scott adjusted himself so he sat comfortably, and swiftly kissed the man seated on top of him.

He continued to thrust upward into the tightness of dash, which resulted in long drawn out moans. The vocalization drove Scott crazy every time he heard it; It caused his thoughts to run rampant with visions of himself and Dash, making passionate and heated love.  
Dash would then deepen the kiss, pulling himself closer so his bare chest touched Scott's, and began to help Scott by bouncing himself a little, allowing Scott's member to penetrate deeper in the tight heat.  
Sweat now began to pour off the tanned skin of the two mean. Scott was now forcefully holding onto Dash's hips and thrusting more with his hips, forcing the last bit of tightness to give way. Dash would abruptly pull his lips away from Scott's and let out a long drawn moan, throwing his head back swiftly as he felt himself pelted with pings of pleasure.

"Oh god, Scott! Ravage me!"  
He moaned sweetly as he would tighten his hold around the sweaty man, who was groaning loudly with each thrust. Scott smirked as he would putt more force into his thrusts now. Dash quickly opened his eyes, his head still thrown back as he moaned in the sweetest way possible.  
Soon as he felt the head of Scott's member hit a tight spot, he felt a flame of pleasure instantly rush through his body. He moaned in the loudest way, the ecstasy dripping from his vocals.  
This was music to Scott's ears; Music he didn't want to stop hearing, or even forget. He opened his eyes, just in time to see the pleasured expression on Dash's face.  
"Scott, babe. Keep going, don't finish unti -"

Dash found he couldn't finish his words, as Scott now began to thrust even at a faster, and rougher pace; He ran a hand up dash's muscular back, feeling the seated man's sweat mix with his. Scott now was frantically panting for air, he too was feeling massive rushes of pleasure course through him. Dash's moans were sweeter with each thrust, until the tightness was gone;  
Both men knew what had transpired. Scott let out a euphoric moan, while Dash did the same then swiftly went silent as he was lost in a rush of ecstasy. His body was now quivering like a scared dog.

Finally, Scott had penetrated into the depths of Dash; The sensitive bundle of nerves that had Dash moaning Scott's name in a euphoric manner. This is what the pair had been craving.  
"Arrgghh. Dash, I-I can't fight it."  
"Don't babe. Unleash in me. Fill me."  
Now was the time. Scott swiftly thrusted in the most ravenous manner against the nerve bundle. Dash quivered more, and moaned the sweetest and most lustful moans he could draw up. His body was overwhelmed with pleasure, and soon felt his climax begin to build.

"Keep going, babe. Keep going!"  
Dash moaned to Scott as he felt his body now begin to tremble. The moan that came from Dash drove Scott over the limit; He was now at the breaking point. He felt an enormous amount of pressure begin to build up in his member, forcing a deep groan from Scott's lips.  
"Can't...Hold...It..."  
Scott said now moaning and licking his lips, gasping for air, as Dash was also doing the same.  
"Scott... SCOTT! BA-"

Dash couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt his climax hit him like a freight train. He moaned loudly, which sounded angelic to Scott, as Dash began to spill his pearly essence all over his and Scott's bare chests. Scott looked down and moaned at the magnificent sight, as he too began to release his climax deep inside of Dash. He hastily clutched onto the other sweaty, and sticky man, feeling the quivering body of Dash against his own. The two held one another, as they sat in a moment of pure passion. At the same time, the pair lifted their heads and stared at one another; Both were lost in each others eyes.  
"You... You certainly know how to talk heavy and hit hard."  
Dash said in an exhausted tone of voice, getting a loud chuckle from Scott.

The chuckle from Scott, brought a smile to the face of Dash, and filled him with joy.  
The two didn't feel a thing, only pure passion and pleasure that they had gave to each other.  
"Babe, I always talk heavy. Only with you, I'll hit hard."  
The two chuckled together at Scott's corny words, as they both closed the distance between them, and shared in one more heated, and passionate kiss.


End file.
